Next Generation WatchDogs
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Faith has been a hacker all her live, grew up in San Francisco and been stealing secret information from ctOS, but the caught her and flagged in crimes she never commuted, she gets the attention of DedSec and her life was now an adventure. I want to thank DCQ GameCrasher for writing a WrenchxOc fanfic and just like this one, a WrenchxOc love story. ENJOY!
1. DedSec Initiation

Blume ctOS holds all private information in their data banks, but they also hold your willpower and what you are to do with the rest of your life, what jobs you can take and can't take. And if there is dirt on them, they shift the plan over to another, making them take the fall.

It is wrong and unforgiving, so I became a hacker, breaking into their firewalls and taking whatever dirt I can find, they notice, I know that did and so they threw charges at them, making everyone believe I did horrible things, I didn't like that, so I might as well break in and erase I ever existed and I will get my revenge.

~8~8~8~

 _~Blume ctOS_ _Sever Farm San Francisco~_

Two people climb over the fence and jumps down into the restricted area. The woman had long black hair, a black tank-top, a jacket with a choker around her neck, booty-short with designed see-through legging, high heel boots that each her knees and her long black curly hair was up in a ponytail and she looks over at her friend Marcus with her ocean blue sapphire eyes and he nods at her, "Lets go." he tells her and they ran to the building. They then came behind a generator, Marcus pulls on his headphones as the girl pulls on her bluetooth. " _Consider this your DedSec initiation, Retr0, JinX. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to bypass Blume's security and get inside, then find and erase your personal ctOS profile._ " the voice informs them as they climb up the generators.

"Whatever they have on us… it's bullshit—and I'm sick of getting harassed for it." Marcus states as then girl jumps over onto the platform and lands on it and Marcus followed after her, " _All the for reason for a purge. We'll be watching._ " the voice informs them, "Try to keep up." Marcus tells them and the girl started up the ladder. "Yo, Faith, I know you heard me say this like a million times, but damn! Your ass is fine." he states the girl named Faith stops and looks down at him with a smirk. "You and everyone else that has told me this." she giggles and continues up the ladder. Marcus chuckles to himself and followed her as they quickly hid behind another vents. Marcus pulls on his mask as Faith pulls on her mask and hood " _By the way, we put this playlist together to set the mood. Hope you like it._ " the voice reminds them and the first song played. Faith peeks out and saw one guard, "I got this." Marcus states and Faith smirks at him, "Oh no papie, you don't get to have this one." she teases him, Marcus then watches her as she ran up to the guard and held her in a choke hold, the guard struggled of course, but Faith's hold was too strong to break, Marcus watches as Faith lowers the guard onto the ground and he was pass out. "Way a go, big mama." Marcus states as he ran up to her.

Faith turns to him and smirks, "I do what I can." she states. Marcus shook his head at her and they lean down beside the ledge and look out, "Yo Faith, camera." Marcus tells her, she looks over at the camera. "Hack it." she states and Marcus pulls out his phone and hack the camera, Marcus scans the parking lot, but then saw someone in the parking lot, "We got a guard, one man. And the door is on the other side of this parking lot." he informs her, "Where is the guard now?" she whispers to him, "He right next to the van that right under us." he informs her and then puts the phone away, Faith smirks at him, "Show time." she states and then jumps onto the lead and jumps down and then drops behind the guard and looks up at them, then makes long crawl strides and stood up then wraps her arms around his head in a headlock and he struggles of course, but her grip was strong, he gags as she lowers him to the ground. He was out like a like and Marcus jumps down and joins her.

He looks down at the guard as Faith stood up, she and Marcus look at each other and fist bump, then hid as another guard comes into the parking lot, Faith peeks out and looks at him, then pulls back and looks at Marcus he nods at her as he got the message and then pulls out his stun gun, he pops out, aims and fires at the guard, stunning him, Faith pops out as well and walks up to the guard and signal Marcus to follow, he ran to her, but makes a quick stop at the crates. "Really?" she whispers to him as he waves her off, Faith sighs to herself and continues up the stairs. Marcus picks up a wrist band as he steps out and then stuffs it into his pocket hurried after Faith as she was working on the terminal on the roof, Marcus joins her, "What's ya doing?" he asks her, she shush him. As she pulls out her phone and started to hack away at the terminal, "And… boom, it's open." she whispers to him, he pushes her shoulder gently, "Right on." he states, she shrugs and pulls off her mask. "Ugh, why do I even wear this thing?" she asks herself and pulls of her hood and they both flip off the roof and landed next to the door. "Because, you like to strike terror into the hearts of your enemies." Marcus reminds her.

Faith looks at him as if he was serious, "You're hilarious." she pen drops at him and Marcus raise up his hands with a smirk. "You love it." he jokes and Faith shoves him a little, "Just open the door, you big monkey." she throws at him pulling her hood back on, "Fine fine, I'm going." he states and started to hack at the door, then it opens and the two make their way inside.

 _~Location Unknown~_

Four people sat in front of the monitor as they were looking for Faith and Marcus in the halls, "You're wasting your time." a female said as she was clearly annoyed. "They're not in." she said again, but then as the camera was switch again, they found Faith and Marcus run through the hall, "Got'cha." a male said as Marcus and Faith squat behind a crate.

"So that's them." the woman said as the other male checks them out, "They both have guns. Is that a problem?" the other male asks them as he was looking out their profiles. On the monitor Faith and Marcus snuck up to the door, "Problems are why you keep me around, right." a robotic voice states as he looks over their shoulders. The woman watches as Faith was hacking into the door as Marcus was keeping watch, "Time her. I'm curious." the woman orders, but the door was already opened, "Too late, she's in." the other said in a monotone tone, the two hurried in, "Already?" the woman said as she was surprise.

~ _Blume ctOS_ _Sever Farm_ ~

Two guards walk through the hall as one was on his phone, "And don't say, I don't know." one states, "I have no idea." the other rephrases as Marcus and Faith watch from above, "Nuh uh. No synonyms, either. Give me a real answer." the guard states, "I'm just not that into Aliens or video games." the guard answers him and Marcus looks over at Faith, she looks at him from under her hood and nods at him.

Marcus pulls out his phone, "It's not just any aliens, it-" the guard went to say, but his phone, "Aw come on. Anyone else having a problem with their pho-" the guard went to asks as he pulls his phone out and then Faith jumps down on one knocking him to the ground, then she looks at the other ground, "Oh God, Oh God." the other guard panics as Faith flicks out her baton stick and then twirls and hits him across the face, making him bleed and then knocks him to the ground as well, then she turns back, kicks the gun out of the guard's hand and then hits him across the face, knocking him out cold as he hits the ground, she then turn back to the other guard, twist her arm again and knocks him out as well. Then Marcus jumps down, looks at the guards that were out cold and at Faith as she places her baton away and high-fived her.

" _WHO is she?_ " the robotic voice asks as he watches the two hacker sneak their way pass the front desk. " _It's… Retr0 and JinX._ " the male answers him, " _The Home Domian awareness hackers? That Retr0 and JinX?_ " the other male asks him, Faith peeks into the office seeing it was empty, she looks back at Marcus and nods and the sneak to the door, " _Yes… we told you that already._ " the male reminds him. " _Yeah, I never listen._ " the other male reminds him as Marcus looks at the door and then Faith looks up at the camera, she pulls out her phone and then hacks into the camera, seeing that it was in a small room with a laptop, she turns the camera to it and hacks into it, giving them access into the restrict area. She then looks away from her phone and nods at him, he hacks the door and it opens.

They both quickly make their way inside, then ran through the hall making a right turn then were outside the sever room to, Marcus hacks the door and it opens giving them access and they sneak inside then quickly hide behind a sever. " _So, what's their deal?_ " the Robotic asks them as he kept his eyes on Faith, " _Well Retr0 was raise in Oakland, JinX was born in-_ " the male went to answer, but the female laughs a little; Marcus hacks into the cameras as he kept his eyes out for guards, " _Their deals are, they've been hanging around DedSec IRC and they got cred. Figured we'd give them a test drive._ " she answers; a guard walks over to Marcus and Faith's locations, Marcus looks at her she nods at him and slowly walks walks to the edge of the sever wall. " _On the hardest difficulty. Nobody's been able to delete their ctOS profile before._ " the female states as the guard was in Faith's view.

" _I want to see if they're smart, stubborn, or both._ " the female states. Faith reaches out behind him, wraps her arms around his neck, then covers his mouth and drags him back into the cover, he lets out muffled cries as he struggles in her grip, but then his struggles cease as he then went limp and was out cold, Marcus high-five her as she laid him down and then she walks over and looks over his shoulder as he jumps from one camera to another. She watches as he tags their phones, then puts his phone away and then looks at her, "You ready?" he whispers and she pulls out her tazer gun. "Alright, lets go." he whispers at her, then they started up the stairs. Then were on the next floor and quickly went to cover, Marcus walks over to the edge of the wall and leans out, then tazers the guard, knocking him out, Faith leans out on the other side of the wall and tazers the other guard.

They both then look at each other and started to makes their way up the next stairs. Faith and Marcus went to cover and looks out the sides, a guard came up to Faith end and she saw him in front of her and she wraps her arms around his neck and socks him in the face, knocking him out as Marcus stuns the other guard. Faith lowers the guard to the ground and the hurried to the terminal and then Marcus pulls out the keyboard and uploaded a hack to gather information. He looks at Faith and she nods at him, she took her position as he took his as well, " _They've done this before._ " the Robotic voice states as he was surprise they made it this far. " _ctOS tagged them as prime suspects in a high-tech burglary, so…_ " the female states, " _They've done time?_ " the Robotic voice asks, " _This Faith girl has done jail time, made some friends while she was there, but community service. Not enough evidence… just the word of ctOS's predictive algorithms._ " the female informs him, Faith fires at the guard and he was out cold, " _But one in the system-_ " the female states, " _Always in the system._ " the male states, Faith looks at Marcus as she then held up three fingers, then started to count down and as she finishes and did a slow fist pump, the power went out and they both book it. " _Holy shit! They went for it._ " the female said as she was impressed, Faith and Marcus ran up the stairs, " _They won't have enough time before the back-ups kick in._ " the male informs them.

The two ran up the stairs and pass the guards then went onto a security room, they climb up the ladder and were in, then they both look down at the vent door on the ground then, kneel down close to it, Marcus then opens it and the look down into the pitch black, both felt hot heat blast their faces. Faith then pulls out a night light, snaps it, igniting the light and then shakes it. Marcus looks at it as Faith handed it to him, he nods at her then tosses it down to give them light. " _They're going into the hot aisle!_ " the female said in surprise. Then Marcus then jumps in first press his feet to the wall and lowers himself in, " _It's at least 120 degrees in there._ " the other male informs them, then Faith followed him down and sat on his lap, he looks at her and she nods at him, then he pulls out the his small box and pass it to her, she took it and press it against the wall and it stuck. " _Give them props… they're going the mile._ " the woman said as she was very impress.

Marcus pulls out his laptop and then handed it to Faith, she took it, opens it and then started to type away, Faith started to pant as she was getting hot. But then was able to break through the firewalls and get in, "Yes!" she exclaims and then closes the laptop, "You got it?" he asks her as she took his laptop back and places it back in his backpack. "Yeah, I got it." she whispers back to him and then pulls off his phone from the wall and handed it back to him. Marcus nods at her and then she pulls herself out, then Marcus followed her up and they were out of the vent. "Damn that was hot." Faith pants as she bents over, Marcus pats her back, "I'm sure you'll cool down." he states and she looks at him, "Alright." she states and stood up then they jump down and hid behind the wall. " _They're in the system._ " the male states, " _Nobody's gotten that far. This is the secret cow level._ " the woman states as the two continue to impress her. Faith jumps down and then fires at the four guards, knocking them out cold, then Marcus jumps down next to her and they headed for the door. Then they headed for the door, Marcus hacks in, opening the door and they were in the main server room, they both ran up to the laptop and Faith took a seat, setting her gun next to her as Marcus looks over her shoulder, "Crap, I'm lock out, start bypassing the network and see if you can get me through." Faith tells him, Marcus nods and then pulls out his phone and started to work at the circuits that were under their feet, Faith then watches as she was now in, "Way a go, M." she whispers to him.

Marcus turns to her and bows, she giggles then he ran up to her pulls out a small box and then plugs in, giving Faith the advantage to hack in, bypassing the password and pulls up both of their profiles:

 _ **Name: Holloway, Marcus**_

 _ **Age: 24**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Race: African-American/Black**_

 _ **Place of Birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA**_

 _ **Registry: Registered gun owner**_

 _ **Occupation: Unemployed**_

 _ **Salary: No Record**_

 _ **Threat Possibility: 82%**_

 _ **Name: Daniels, Faith P**_

 _ **Age: 23**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Race: Hispanic/American**_

 _ **Place of Birth: Chicago, WA, USA**_

 _ **Registry: Registered Gun & Baton owner**_

 _ **Occupation: Unemployed**_

 _ **Salary: No Record**_

 _ **Threat Possibility: 99%**_

Marcus kept his eyes on the threat levels "What the fuck? What is our threat level so high?" he questions and she clicks on the 'Launch ctOS live tracking' that pulls up their crimes records:

 _ **Holloway, Marcus Date 11-15**_

 _ **Nude search: "amine hardcore purple hair elf"**_

 _ **Credit card online order. SDR Radio USB antenna $57.53**_

 _ **License plate tracker: ON-LKP :Bay Bridge**_

 _ **Credit card purchase: Pharmingtons $21.32**_

 _ **Face tracked: ON-LKP: Mission – Sycamore St.**_

 _ **!Nvite activity: Code3 flagged groups (*KeyList)**_

 _ **Credit card purchase: Quinkie's $15.06**_

 _ **Cellphone Tracker: ON-LKP: Market-Church**_

 _ **Nudie search: Code3 "*dedsec" "*ctOSExploit**_

 _ **Daniels, Faith P Date 11-15**_

 _ **Nude Search: "Online cosplay mage elf"**_

 _ **Credit card online order. Wireless HD red headphones $72.45**_

 _ **License plate tracker: ON-MKP :Sunset Plain**_

 _ **Credit card purchase: 12 red apples $13.04**_

 _ **Face tracked: ON-MKP: Mission – Sycamore St.**_

 _ **!Nvite activity: Code4 flagged groups (*KeyList)**_

 _ **Credit card purchase: Dragon Age Inquisition $89.59**_

 _ **Cellphone tracked: ON-MKP: Market-Church**_

 _ **Nudie Sreach: Code4 "*dedsec" "*ctOSExploit**_

Faith bites back at laugh, as Marcus just flush pink a little, "Shut up." he shoves her a little, and she just breaths, "I'm sorry. It's the adrenaline." she tells him, he looks at her and nods, "Yeah the adrenaline, right." Marcus states as he didn't believe a word she said. "Pull up our crimes." he tells her, she nods and clicks on their crimes that ctOS says that they committed.

 _ **Holloway, Marcus**_

 _ **Criminal Record:**_

 _ **2016-03-26: Flagged: Scanning of ctOS restricted IPs**_

 _ **2016-02-04: Suspicious purchase: lockpicks/under-the-door-tool**_

 _ **2015-11-15: TOR exit node owner/tracked**_

 _ **2015-05-28: Traffic stop: seat belt violation (FINE PAID)**_

 _ **2015-05-06: Suspicious purchase: RFID duplicator 125Khz**_

 _ **2014-12-24: Traffic stop: Broken tail light (FINE PAID)**_

 _ **2014-12-23: Traffic stop: Broken tail light (FINE PAID)**_

 _ **2014-08-08: positive-ID RIO (Vegas) conference attendee**_

 _ **2013-08-25: Arrested: Loitering with intent: No charge filed**_

 _ **2012-03-17: Flagged: Keyword tracking ('KeyList)**_

 _ **2012-01-02: Arrested: Breaking and entering: Commuted sentence**_

 _ **Daniels, Faith P**_

 _ **Criminal Record:**_

 _ **2016-03-26: Flagged: Scanning of ctOS restricted IPs**_

 _ **2016-02-04: Suspicious purchase: Poisons**_

 _ **2015-11-15: TOR exit node owner/tracked**_

 _ **2015-05-28: Traffic stop: seat belt violation (FINE PAID)**_

 _ **2015-05-06: Suspicious purchase: RFID duplicator 125Khz**_

 _ **2014-12-24: Arrested: Attempted robbery: commuted sentence**_

 _ **2014-12-23: Arrested: Attempted murder: commuted sentence**_

 _ **2014-08-08: positive-ID RIO (Vegas) conference attendee**_

 _ **2013-08-25: Arrested: Loitering with intent: No charge filed**_

 _ **2012-03-17: Arrested: Shooting and killing an officer**_

 _ **2012-01-02: Arrested: Breaking and entering: Commuted sentence**_

Faith scoffs in annoyance as she looks at the crimes she and Marcus did not commit, "This is bullshit." she mutters and Marcus nods in agreement, "People need to use there eyes, not blindly trust a system that can be easily manipulated." she mutters as she was very pissed off. "Fuck." Marcus whispers. Faith shook her head as she was about really to rage quit something. But then an idea pops in their heads. "Or we could just…" she states and then eases their records, lowering their threat level down to 52% and 61%.

She then erase their profiles, making sure that they never existed, "Should I recreate new profiles for the both of us?" she asks him, he thinks to himself and then holds. Then pulls up random people that she could scoop up from the system. She keeps two game reviewers, one male and the other female. "Okay, your turn buddy." she states and moves away from the keyboard and Marcus started to type away, "Just need to drop a little back door into the system so we can get back inside later." he states as Faith watches him as he pulls up a small window that was almost like a Trojan horse virus, she smiles "Sorry Blume, we have unfinished business." Marcus states and up loaded it. "Alright." Faith said in victory then high-five Marcus.

~Location Known.~

The four watch as Marcus and Faith quickly hurried and left the Main Sever room, "They're heading out. Bag them." the female orders, the two boys, "Yep." Replied the robotic voice and then the two stood up and steps out of the van.

~ _Blume ctOS_ _Sever Farm_ ~

The alarms started to sound off and the two look around, seeing the guard heading towards them. ~ _Ethan's out cold. We got intruders._ ~ a guard said over the inercom and the two duck for cover. ~ _Lock down the exits and send someone to check him out._ ~ the guard orders as one came their way, Faith looks over at a junctions box and then hacks it, making the guard turns his attention to it, but as soon as he was close she presses a button and then a small shockwave pulse out and knocks the guard unconscious. "Let go." she tells Marcus and they both hurried pass the guard as Faith jumps over him and they ran into the sever room, Marcus fires at the guard below them, knocking him out and then they ran down the stairs then vault down to the next level passing the other guards and through the door, the ran pass the cubical offices and down the stairs and Marcus opens the door, they ran down the hall and to the door of the next sever room.

Faith presses a button and the door opens and they sneak through and went down the next flight of stairs. Then they vault down to the next level and Marcus hacks opens the bigger down and they were out of the sever room, into the boiler room, Faith pats his shoulder and he looks at her, "Shaft. Should take us right outside." she said and they look over at the shaft, "Alright, lets move." he tells her, and they both ran for it, but then Marcus and Faith tried to open it with no luck, then guard ran up to them and aim their guns at the two hackers. They both tried to hack in, but their attempts were no good, " _Help them. Josh._ " the woman said to her friend; two sigh, "Where the fuck we gonna go?" Marcus questions and the two turn to the guard. " _I can't, someone already hacking in._ " the hale informs the woman. The two hacker raise their hands up, but Faith smirks to herself and hits a button and the shaft door opens and then they took their chance and jump back.

Marcus flips on the guards with both hands as Faith blew them a kiss and they were falling with the current.

~8~8~8~

they both ended up back outside, Marcus lands down first, the Faith lands in his arms, she pants and looks at him as her hood fell off. "You alright?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, "It's the adrenaline rush." she answers him, he chuckles and sets her down and they both jump down, "That was awesome bro." she states and they both look at the building, "Fuck you Blume!" Marcus shouts out, flipping the building off. Faith just throws her head back and laughs.

But then she heard Marcus struggle, she turns and saw that his head was bag, "MARC-Hmph!" she shouts as her head as also bag, her vision was meet with darkness.


	2. Welcome to DedSec

_Chapter Two: Welcome to DedSec_

The bags were pulled off their heads, Faith vision refocuses and she found that she and Marcus were taken to a beach next to the bridge. She looks at Marcus seeing that he was alright, exhaling with relief. But then looks over her shoulder as her kidnappers were standing right behind them, but she relax as she knew it was the DedSec members, "So…? Are we in?" Marcus asks them. Then they stood over them, making the two stand up, "Welcome to DedSec." the woman tells them, Faith exhales again as if she was holding her holding her breath the entire time. Then both Marcus and Faith were pulled to their feet and their bonds were cut, freeing their hands.

Faith rubs her wrist, as they turn to the gang "Give us a little warning next please?" Faith asks them, but the woman smirks at her, "No promises." she states and Faith sighs, "Worth a shot." she mutters and Marcus shoves her little, making her smirk. "I'm Sitara." the woman named Sitara introduce herself. "This sweetheart is Josh, AKA; Hawt Sauce." Sitara introduce Josh with the green hoodie and beanie. Getting Marcus's attention, "Yo, you're Hawt Sauce? Man, I loved your Frat House hack. Real talk." Marcus said as he kept his fangirl on the inside, Faith smiles a little. "Thanks." Josh said as he didn't smile.

"This weirdo is Wrench." Sitara introduce Wrench as he was wearing a mask, "The needs of the many." Wrench said as he did the Spark hand thing, making Faith giggle a little and then cover her hand. He smiles under his mask as he they eye-wear change image, "And this Casanova is Horatio." Sitara introduce their last member, "What's up brother." Horatio states and shoulder bumps Marcus, Faith smiles, knowing those two will become best friends. "What's up man." Marcus said and the two look at the DedSec gang. "It's the crew. Huh?" Marcus states Horatio shrugs. Faith smiles, "What took you all so long to come and get us, shit." she states and they laugh among themselves.

~8~8~8~

Then a butch of people gathered at the beach as the DedSec members were sitting at the fire drinking a few beers, except Josh. "You saw Blume's bullshit, ctOS isn't just for regulating infrastructure. The among of personal data that thing is collecting is fucking mind-blowing." Marcus states as Faith nods in agreement with him. "Yeah, it's big brother and little brother, all rolled up into one." Horatio states and Wrench looks at him in confusion, "Huh?" he asks him, "It sees everything you do and tells on you." Josh simplifies for him, "Thank you Josh." Horatio states as Wrench points at him.

Faith smirks a little and then sips her beer, "So what's the fix?" Sitara asks them, "Sledgehammers and fire." Wrench throws out and Faith looks at him, "Why not Sledgehammers on fire, that would be effective." she throws out and he looks at her, "Yeah, yeah. That totally would work!" Wrench said as sets his beer down, but then knocks it over, Sitara moves her leg out of the way and Wrench see that he knocks it over, "Oh, sorry." he mutters. Marcus smirks to himself. "All that data in one place means, they can reject your fucking application before you click on it." Marcus informs them as Faith scoffs "The deal of a century, no honey for you." she mutters and Horatio smirks. "Congratulations, you have been pre-rejected for our credit card." he throws in and Faith giggles a little. "Your house or your insurance. F…" Marcus mutters and she knew that he was getting drunk. "That's not even the worse case scenario. All that data in the hands of the government? They'll arrest you for shit before you even do it." Sitara states and Faith nods, "And that's only the tip of the ice berg." Faith said then sips her beer, "Yeah, Faith and I have been there. And we fucking know why." Marcus throws out, "Fucking yeah we do." Faith agrees and the fist bump each other then Sitara leans forward, "This is totally out of curiosity, but how long have you two know each other? And are you together, together?" she states and everything went quiet all of a sudden.

The four looks at them leaning in close waiting for an answer, one of them was actually glaring at the two as the female had caught his attention, Faith and Marcus looks at the four then at each other, then burst out laughing. The four look at them in confusion, Faith leans over her legs and bangs against the ground as Marcus was leaning forward as well. Then they both lean back up and Faith dust off her hand. "I'm sorry, it's just… you all thought that me and Marcus… together?" she asks and wipes away her tear. "Nah, nah. Faith and I met over two years ago when she and I were being accuse of all the shit we didn't commit, and we became fast friends, practically family." Marcus tells them, "Just like family." she states and the side bump their fist together. "And no I can't date her, I mean she's gorgeous as fuck, but she's like my little sister." Marcus adds in. Faith shrugs and the four lean back as they got their answer. "But still it's all fuck up, people are just believing whatever ctOS is throwing out at them and 99.9% of what they say are lies." Faith states and they nod at her, "You know what, fuck it. FUCK IT!" Marcus shouts as he stood up and they look up at him. "Fuck it man! We're hackers. We, we out-think, we out-dare. I-I say we tear down the fucking wall… hey we show everyone what Blume's up to. Show the world that their personal data is being used to rob them of their fucking freedoms. Fuck…" Marcus mutters as he sat back down and then laid his head on Faith's lap. "There there, you're drunk." she tells him, he hums at that and then Faith sighs.

"At least we installed a back door, all we got to do is walk right through." Faith mutters and the four look at her in surprise as they look among themselves and she sips her beer and Marcus sips his. "Hold on. You what?" Horatio asks her and she looks at him, "They installed a backdoor, all we have to do is walk right through." Josh states and Faith nods as she points at him, "Yes… just that." she mutters as Marcus raise his fist up.

~8~8~8~

Faith sat with the others as they were telling stories, Marcus was standing off to the edge of the beach taking a piss, then a man in a yoga jobs pass him but then stops. Faith stood up and then jobs up to him, "You done yet?" she asks him, he sighs and places himself back in his pants, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." he slurs, making her giggles, "Yet, can one of you get me the time?" the jogger asks them.

The two look at him, "Hm sure, hang on." Faith states and pulls out her phone then handed to him, "Here." she states and he took it, "Thanks." he states as Marcus pulled out his in a poor attempted, the man looks at the phone, "It's kinda like for a night run, isn't it? What are you… you running from the cop?" Marcus jokes a little making Faith roll her eyes and the man looks at them, "Maybe I am one." the man answers him. Then saw that Faith was starting to reconsigning him, "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" she asks him. Then Marcus nods, "Yeah… you look… familiar." he agrees and then he steps close to them and places the phone back in Faith's hand. "Have a good party." he states and jogs off.

Faith blew a strain of her hair out of her face, then looks at Marcus as she staggers a little, "Marcus, you okay?" she asks him as he looks down at his phone. "Ping this, motherfucker…" he mutters and then threw his phone right into the water. Faith laughs as he falls onto the ground. "You cool, Marc?" she asks him again as she stumbles back up. "Fuck you, Blume. I'm gonna go and have a goddamn good time." he mutters to himself and walks off, "Okay, just stay out of trouble." she tells him and walks back to the others and sat down. She sets her beer down then started to dial someone. "What cha doing, Faithie?" Horatio asks her, she held up her forefinger and pulls her phone to her ear and it started to ring. " _Hello?_ " a female answers. "Hi Kelly, it me." Faith answers, " _Oh hey Faith, how are you doing? Any better?_ " Kelly asks her., "Yeah, I'm better. Listen, I'm going to need to get a new phone for Marcus." Faith states and she it silent on the other end. Faith huffs "I know you're glaring at me, but trust me, it wasn't my fault this time." Faith tells her.

Still silence, "Seriously Kel, it wasn't." Faith tells her, then she heard a sighs. " _What happened this time?_ " Kelly asks her, "Marcus is drunk and he threw his phone into the ocean." Faith answers and the four look at her. Then she heard Kelly laugh, " _Seriously? Man, I wish I could of see that. Alright, I'll get you the latest phone and I'll make sure Blume can't hack and track it._ " Kelly tells her, "Alright, thanks you Kelly." Faith states and hung up. "How what that?" Sitara asks her, Faith looks at her, "And old friend of mine, don't worry, she's cool." she informs them and raise her beer and sips it.

~8~8~8~

The next morning, Marcus groans as he heard a cell ring, he picks up the phone and answers it. "Mmm-ello? Who's phone is this?" Marcus asks, " _It's your new phone._ " Sitara answers him, "Where's my phone?" he asks her, " _In the ocean where you threw it, I think? I don't remember. I was pretty smashed._ " she answers him and then took a breath, " _Look, meet us at the hackerspace._ " she tells him. "Where?" he asks her, " _Check your pics and figure it out._ " Sitara tells him and then hung up.

Marcus pulls his phone away and saw that Faith had texted him - _You really did throw your phone into the ocean, I saw. Be careful next time. Kel will rip me a new one if I have to ask her one more time._ \- Marcus smirks at the text and place the phone down "Ok, come on, get the fuck up." he mutters to himself and then raise his head up. Not really recognizing the room or house he was in "Yo, whose place am I in?" he asks himself as a very half naked woman was sleeping in her bed.

~8~8~8~

Marcus steps outside and then saw Faith leaning against the railing docks, "Yo, Faith, my friend." he states as she shook her head, "You were so wasted last night, you know that." she tells him, he shrugs and leans against the railing next to her. "Nice underwear." she teases and shoves her a little and they both laugh. "Thanks for the new phone." he states and she nods at him. "Anytime." she states and looks over her apps, "Yo, you downloaded the apps already?" Marcus asks her and she nods at him. "Yeah, Wrench showed me and help me download the apps." she informs him and Marcus smirks at her, "Wrench did?" he asks and she smiles to herself, "Don't even think about it, M." she warns him and he held his hands up, "I'm just surprise that you didn't beat him into a bloody plop." he states.

Faith looks at him and came him a smug look, "He didn't try to flirt with me or any pervert." she deflected, Marcus chuckles at her. "Alright, alright. I get it, I get it." he states and then looks at his phone and then saw the time. Then he pushes back and stood up then pulls his headphone in his ear as Faith smiles pushes off the railing too and places in her bluetooth. "Damn, I was lit, huh?" he asks, Faith looks at him and nods at him, Sitara just laughs. " _Like Mardi Gras. Go get yourself something to wear and I'll tell you where to go, or Faith will, she has a pretty good idea._ " Sitara informs him and he looks at Faith as she shrugs at him. " _Oh and you'll be need your phones ready for operations, so hit store and download your apps before you get here._ " Sitara informs them, "No need, Wrench help me download the apps, so I'm good to go, but I will not miss Marcus walks of shame for anything." Faith tells her and Sitara giggles. " _Alright, see you both soon._ " she states and hung up.

"Damn, walk of shame on my first day." Marcus states and Faith just laughs, "Yeah, like Sitara said, you were like Mardi Gras." Faith states and Marcus pulls out his phone and looks over his apps, "Here, you can look at my phone, to see what apps you need to download." she states as she walks over and shows him her phone, Marcus looks down at it, seeing the apps that he needed. He downloads all the apps needed and they both put their phones away, "Come on, lets barrow someone's car so we can get you ass to the store for something to wear." she states and then started to walk up to the grassy ground, then Marcus followed her, "So how did I get a new phone?" he asks her, "I called Kelly and told her what happened, she laugh her ass off." Faith answers him and they were now walking on the sidewalk. Marcus nods his head at her. "We wanted to see for herself?" he asks and she smirks at him, then people started to stare and whisper to themselves. Faith scoffs at them, "They act like they haven't seen a man in his boxers before." she mutters and looks over her phone.

Marcus shrugs, "Maybe not, but they have seen a fully nude man running a few times." he states and she giggles to herself and nods, "Yeah that true, this is San Francisco, weird shit always here." she states and he chuckles, then they walk u to a few cars, "Alright. Here we are." she states and they both got in the car, Marcus looks at Faith as she was in the driver's seat and she looks at him, "What?" she asks, "How come you get to drive?" he asks her, she just looks at him, "Because, I'm not the one who's in underwear." she answers and uses her phone to start up the car. Marcus sighs and turns on the radio. Faith drove out of the parking space then makes a U turn and drove down the road, "Can you find the nearest clothing store?" Faith asks Marcus, he nods and pulls out his phone, "There's one a few miles out." he answers and she nods, "Alright, I know which one." she states and then drove pass cars, making turns and then arrives at the store.

She then turns off the car and they both step out, "Come on, lets get you something other then a shirt and underwear to wear." she states, Marcus sighs and they walk inside up to the clerk, "Hey, my friend here needs something to wear." Faith informs him, "Sure, he can change in the back." the clerk answers and the two headed to the back. Faith waited as Marcus got dress into clothing, so she looks at her phone at the latest news at Blume as lied about as well, ' _The disappearance of the Terrorist, Aiden Pierce, no one as seen or heard from him, see the death of Luck Grim._ ' the reporter states and then Faith turns the news off and she leans back. - _Well, I guess he doesn't want to be found, mom always did say that if he wants to hid, he'll make himself disappear._ \- she tells herself then sighs. Then she heard the door click open and looks over, "Wow, the punk look it uses you." she states and Marcus shrugs to himself. "I do what I can." he states and they both walk over and paid the clerk. "Thanks, come again." he states and they both left.

They both jump into the car as Marcus pulls on his headphones, "Alright Sitara, where you at?" Marcus as as Faith started up the car, "Hang on. Sending you the location… now." he states and Faith drove off.

~8~8~8~

After reaching the main town, Faith parks next to a store and they both got out, "A board game store?" Marcus states as he looks at the sign. Faith smirks as she places her hands on her hips. "I like it, it give me an excuse to leave the base." she states and Marcus looks at her, "And I get to get my hands on some D&D games." she mutters like a schoolgirl, "Remember the last time you played Dungeons and Dragons?" he asks her as he crosses his arms and she stiffens then glares at him, "Hey, it wasn't my fault that my teammate decided to throw me under the bridge and let that evil wizard turn me into barbeque!" she snaps at him then hung her head, "And I was so close to leveling up, I was going to upgrade my mana." she sulks, Marucs walks over to her and pats her back, "Next time, my friend. Next time." he states and they both walk into the store, seeing a whole broad games, Faith was admiring the store, Marcus smirks at her and then pulls her along.

"Come on, you can look around later." he tells her as she was still amazed, "It's everywhere, I've enter board game heaven." she squeals, Marcus chuckles to her. He walks through the door frame and then lets her go and they walk to the door, Marcus enter the number and the door opens for them, they both walk in and down the ramp. "Whoa." Faith states as she looks at the room, Marcus looks as well and they step down the steps and look around. Then saw Josh at the board and Sitara printing out DedSec spray cardboards. "Yo!" Marcus calls outs and the two look at them, "Finally." Sitara states, then Faith shifts in her spot, "So, Josh and I spoke, and fucking over Blume has been a long standing project." Sitara states and Horatio walks up to the two, "Alright, you need two things to take down Blume." he states, "Listening." Faith states as she crosses her arms as Horatio shoulder bumps Marcus.

"You need to get people to rally behind your to separate you from the trolls." Horatio states, "And we need bots, and a lot of them handle the data ctOS is progressing." Josh states and walks pass them. "Thank you Josh." Horatio states and Sitara walks up to them, "We spent all night modifying our so you and Faith can get followers to download the app and we can use their processing power for the cause." Sitara states then Marcus smiles and looks at Faith as she uncross her arms, "This is happening? It's really happening?" Marcus asks as they both were smiling, "Humm-humm." Sitara answers and pulls up the DedSec spray cardboard. "Yeah man, it's happening! You two better get to it." Horatio states and pats Marcus's shoulder and fist bumps Faith. Then Wrench sat up and looks over from the couch at them. "Hell yeah man! Barbarians are at the gate and get ready to bust some Roman heads." Wrench states and Faith giggles at him, Wrench is really grateful that his was wearing his mask, "Yeah, we gonna focus on some high-profile ops and play them for exposure and laughs to get people to download our app." Horatio states, Sitara and Faith nod at him then he walks off. "Don't worry, we'll start with something fun." Sitara tells them, gently pushing Faith's arm and she steps back a few steps.

Faith smiles at her and Sitara walks off, Marcus claps his hands and rubs them and Faith smiles and looks at him, "Lets get this party started." she sang a little and the both fist bump each other.

~.~.~.~

God this took me forever, and also.

Help! I've ran out of ideas for my fanfics and i need your help.

please on please PM me so i can hear about your ideas for anyone of my stories.

Help me my fans, your my only hope


End file.
